riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Devark
Third planet in the Kars System, Devark is a frigid inhabited by Imperial refugees after the Reclaimation War. =Planet Description= Climate and Geography Devark is a cold world as its atmosphere is unable to trap much heat that radiates from the star, Kars. It is far from desolate world with life has adapting to survive the less than average temperatures year-round resulting in flora and fauna that is quite hardy if less energetic and slow to populate as they wait for acceptable conditions to reproduce/breed. Freezing blizzards, however, are common during the winter season which forces a considerable amount of wildlife to receed underground until the blizzard subside. The terrain varies from tundra to cold deserts to boreal forests, all which are common throughout the planet on its four seperate continents. The world lacks any major bodies of water with most of it either frozen during the autumn and winter period or running down multiple small rivers and into various lakes during the short spring and summer. Where unfrozen water remains is deep underground in massive underground caverns. The region that collects the most heat is the northern hemisphere of the world due to the planet's tilt and where most of the planet's native life and settler population reside. Population Centres The population on Devark tends to be clustered together to keep track of its settlements and civillians in the northern hemisphere. The reason for this are due to that location being the warmest on the planet throughout the year making it the most suitable area for habitation. The buildings do not stand tall like most worlds; instead, they are large underground complexes to survive the cold weather and the freezing blizzards that present themselves, using what heating the planet itself can provide. In these places, artificial farms and sunlight are introduced to allow for the production of food to feed the population. Still, large sections of buildings still remain above ground, especially when the complexes can no longer be expanded. Government Much of the traditions for the government and politics on Devark follow those of Karsol, but they do, however, also have a constitutional monarchy who serves mainly as a ceremonial head of state. Their words, however, do tend to hold considerable power as the current royal family had ties to Mathias from the start of his campaigns. While Devark is quite indepedent from the affairs of Karsol, the world must still answer to government of Karsol in times of major crisis such of war. Culture As with Karsol, Devark is a mix of cultures due to the flood of Imperial refugees that have worked together to thrive on their harsh homeworld. For the most part, groups have formed their own cities and compete with each other in friendly competitions, though each is fully willingly to support each other due to their Imperial background. They consider King Mathias, in his prime, as one to be hailed and recognized as one of the greatest humans in history with songs and stories written on the man's life. They see Kincaid, however, as the one who caused the Empire to end long before its time causing his name to become something that is rarely spoken of. Military The Devark Military is part of the Karsian Military and uses many of the same conventions, though they do have more HMVs and make use of them, heavily. The reason is due to their leading generals coming from former Imperial worlds which tended to have an emphasis on HMV combat units. Because of this, in times of war, Devark provides the most HMV pilots and aces in the Kars System. Devark also provides the Karsian Military with skilled marksmen that can be traced back to the time of Imperial rule. These soldiers are capable of picking targets off from range with their powerful semi-automatic Longbolt rifles, almost equivalent to those used by Lykofian Fusiliers, if simply via the use of the large 15mm high caliber rounds used. Futhermore, drones find far greater usage with many being used in direct combat roles rather than support. History Refugee Population 93AF saw a flood of refugees into Karsol after the memory of the Reclaimation War died down. With warlords taking control of what was left of the Empire, many people fled to more stable regions in hopes of finding a non-oppressive force and opportunity. Karsol with its military and government, though greatly weakened after the war, was an ideal choice for Imperials near on in the Eastern Fringe. Things became complicated, though, as there were more people than the current infrastructure could support forcing relocation of many onto the uninhabitated worlds in the Kasr System. Many Imperials ended up on Devark where a good former portion of the Imperial fleet was had taken residence as their base of operations. This was also done to keep Karsol itself stable as Hydra League refugees were also found to be there. Despite the world they were on, the transition was well-recieved as much of the population had never been part of the Empire's aristocracy while the military leaders, under Karsian supervision with aid from the Northern Federation and the Kahada Union. It would not take long until cities began to rise with the first being finished in late 94AF, the capital called Central City. Category:Planets